A Shifting Lesson: Paul's Polish
by CACHING
Summary: Well, let's just say Suze is having a shifting lesson and...unexpected things happen.My entry to the Shifting lesson gone wrong on MCBC!


_Teheheh, a bit of editing in._

It was another usual day. Another shifter lesson.

I was sitting on Paul's immaculate bed barefooted.

Paul was reading aloud from an old dusty tomb that, in my opinion anyways, should have been long gone. Hi voice droned on and on about something called shifting melona. From all I understood it had something do with this shifting power thingy that let you take over another body. Unfortunately, you suffered dire consequences.

As I felt myself nodding off I decided, well, why I don't retouch my toe nails. After all the polish was chipping off and it would make my feet look horrible in flipflops.  
I slyly reached into my cute little purse which was this cool shade of red and pulled out my latest favorite color- Pink Princess. Just when I had begun to repaint my poor nails Paul suddenly looked up.  
I recoiled in horror. I had never attempted to paint my nails during classes. Oh goodness, I thought. I had endangered the safety of my Jesse all for a stupid touch-up.I needn't have worried. Paul just licked his chops like a lunatic and snatched the polish away from me.

"What shade is this? Tell me!" Paul begged. Suddenly he got up and walked over to this huge cabinet. He threw open the door and I was shocked to see that the 7 shelves were littered with thousands of bottles of nail polish. Rows after rows. I hate to admit it but I totally lost control of my mouth. My lower jaw dropped as I saw that each bottle was a different shade and that some of them had been custom made. They even had the designer label..

Paul took one long look at my bottle and began to examine one of the lower shelves. I took a closer peek at the shelves and noticed that the nail polish vials were ALPHABETIZED. So it wasn't one of those I-gave-back-your-gifts-cause-we-broke-up things. I was pretty sure Paul wouldn't waste time on discarded girlfriend presents.

"Hey, Suze! Where'd you get this cool polish? I don't have one of these. I'm pretty sure that I have all the other colors though…and more besides." Paul told me proudly. I couldn't believe it. It was like Paul was a foot fetish or something. And that couldn't be true…seriously it couldn't. I mean, the guy who has been terrorizing me has a thing for feet…way freaky.  
"The mall…"  
"Oh really. I usually order mine from this really expensive catalogue, the quality and stuff are ever so much better. They don't chip as easily and are ever so much more glamorous."  
"Well, isn't that nice." I managed to say before I either hurled or broke up laughing. Oh MY GOD! I couldn't believe it. Paul said glamorous. What has the world come too?  
"Oh, Suze. Could I please, please use this polish. It's the coolest one I've ever seen." Paul begged.  
Paul took my shocked silence as a yes and ripped off his clean socks.  
I couldn't help but stare at his toes. The nails were multicolored in the most expensive polish there probably ever was and will be. He then opened yet another cabinet and took out one of those pedicure kits that really pull down of you bank account. Then he pulled out a second one and handed it to me. He obviously hadn't notice that I hadn't said a word for a while. He just happily sat down and began removing the polish of his gruesome toes. I couldn't bear it so I had to look away.  
But if I thought that was bad. Well, the next time I looked Paul was applying Pink Princess…MY favorite polish onto HIS toes. It almost made me scream. Only the thought of Jesse managed to keep me silent.  
Paul finally noticed the fact that I hadn't touched up on my toes and as soon as he'd finished his he began to paint mine…with one of his polishes. His hands made me feel sick.That was pushing my limits too far. When my nails had been coated in a blueberry blue, I told Paul that it was time that I went home even though there was still an hour before Andy's huge dinner thing.  
"Not YET Suze, I still need to massage your toes and then you need to massage mine too. That's how pedicures work." Paul replied stupidly.  
As his hands crept nearer to my feet, I did the only thing a girl could do. I ran out of the house all the way home calling for Jesse and hoping Paul wouldn't follow me or take it against my "boyfriend".

And that was how I found out Paul was a foot fetish.

An exceedingly scary one, at that.


End file.
